Carrie Bishop
|last = Veronica Mars (film) |occupation = Singer |Death = |portrayed= Leighton Meester (TV Series) Andrea Estella (Film) }} Carrie Bishop was Veronica Mars' former schoolmate who was notorious for spreading rumors at Neptune High. Eventually, Carrie took up the stage name "Bonnie DeVille" and became a pop singer. Biography Neptune High Student After Veronica and Duncan Kane broke up, she told her friend Susan Knight that Duncan was mentally ill, and Veronica overheard them gossiping in the girls' bathroom. In , she claimed that she was seduced by their History professor, Chuck Rooks. It is later revealed that it was actually her friend, Susan, who had been having a sexual affair with Mr. Rooks. Susan told him that she was pregnant, was disowned soon after and was avoided by Rooks, who had already moved on and was flirting with other girls. Carrie then made the claims to get justice for what Rooks did to her friend, who could not bring herself to press charges against him. Although Carrie and Veronica never got along before, Veronica was impressed by Carrie's bravery to step up for her friend, and Carrie seemed to have developed a new found respect in Veronica, realizing that she had helped her and Susan against Rooks in the end. Carrie was again seen and mentioned in attending Shelly Pomroy's party. She was talking with Shelly when they witnessed Cassidy Casablancas apparently running out of the guest room and throwing up. Years later, Veronica follows this up and asks Carrie about it while at her job, and Carrie tells her that she saw her in bed with Duncan Kane and closed the door for them. After Graduation and Boat Incident Upon graduating from Neptune High, Carrie Bishop developed good friendships with Luke Haldeman, Gia Goodman, and Dick Casablancas. One year later, she hosted a private party on her father's boat, the Serendipity, with all of her friends. They procured drugs from Stu Cobbler, whom they knew from high school, who then insisted his way along to the party. After consuming a substantial amount of drugs and alcohol, Susan suddenly started to break down and cry over the adoption of her child and vanished into the cabin where she passed out. Carrie found her barely breathing but Cobb convinced them that she was fine and to leave her. She was found dead shortly after. Cobb forced all of the party guests to keep the incident a secret and forced Carrie, Gia, and Luke, to push the body overboard and anchor Susan's body down to the bottom. Consumed by panic, no one noticed Cobb had taken a picture of the three graduates and used the photograph to blackmail himself into their circle. The Life of Bonnie DeVille After the death of Susan Knight, Carrie strove to forget about the incident and live her life the way she wanted to. Carrie eventually became a pop singer in Neptune and went by the stage name of "Bonnie DeVille". Her self-titled debut in 2007 was met with nearly universal acclaim, and she booked a cross-country tour immediately on the heels of its release. The album gained gradual but significant traction, largely on the strength of Carrie’s engaging live performances. She quickly signed a multi-million dollar record deal, and by the time she was in the studio recording her follow-up album, Wish I Was There, it was already among the most highly anticipated releases of 2009. Her sophomore effort arrived, however, to mixed reviews. Unlike her first album, which had an upbeat vibe, her second album was a more introspective, somber album, with undercurrent themes of sadness and guilt. Carrie refused to answer specifics about her intent, preferring to let the music speak for itself. Years later, Carrie developed a romantic relationship with Logan Echolls and gathered many fans of her pop songs, particularly Ruby Jetson. However, during her pop singer career, Carrie could not cope with her life hiding the truth of what happened to Susan Knight years ago. A habit of drug and alcohol abuse started to develop. One day Carrie did not show up at a series of promotional appearances for her most recent song album,'' Confessional, and was later found wandering the canyon trails at the base of the Hollywood Hills, wearing only a fur coat and cowboy boots, babbling incoherently. At Logan’s insistence, Carrie checked herself into rehab but checked herself out shortly after. A second stint a few weeks later also ended quickly. Reports of loud arguing between Logan and Carrie — first at her home in an exclusive gated community, then, repeatedly, in public — plagued the couple for months before Carrie's well-publicized affair with music video director Sean Friedrich finally sounded the death knell of their relationship. Also, in Carrie's most recent song album, Confessional'', she had placed a subliminal message within the lyrics of the song to try to reveal the true nature of the incident involving Susan Knight. After the songs were getting attention and some of her fans started to notice a pattern within her lyrics, Cobb, Luke, and Gia, took action. Death Cobb ordered Luke and Gia to help him kill Carrie in order to prevent her from revealing the truth. Gia came to visit Carrie, with Cobb hiding in her trunk, allowing him to slip by security and kill Carrie by electrocuting her in the bathtub. After she was killed, Cobb gave Gia Carrie's Samsung tablet and forced her to frame Logan to ensure that their secret remained. Veronica saw the news of her murder and was shown to be quite affected by it. When Logan asks for her help to find him a lawyer she eventually gets caught up in the case and helps bring Cobb to justice. Appearances *''Veronica Mars'' **Season One ***Mars vs. Mars ***A Trip To The Dentist *Film **''Veronica Mars'' (with Andrea Estella replacing Leighton Meester). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:09ers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Movie Characters